Posotronic Treason
by NCC-1701
Summary: Admiral Jackson discovers a Soong Type Android's cranium on the destroyed Omicron Theta, but was it really a chance discovery? - REVIEW!


USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Stardate 56432.5  
  
Captains Log, Stardate 56353.5: The Enterprise is en route to Omicron, having received orders from Admiral Jackson. We have not been told the nature of our orders, so I am curious as to why we have been summoned to Omicron of all planets. It also puzzles me why the Enterprise was sent to Omicron when there are so many other starships much closer.  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked up from his log entry and asked the helmsman,  
  
"Ensign, how long until we reach Omicron?" he asked.  
  
"Thirty-five minutes sir," the Ensign at the helm replied.  
  
Picard sighed. His first officer, Commander William Thomas Riker turned to him.  
  
"Any idea why we are going to Omicron?" he asked.  
  
"No Number One, that's what I'm wondering about. Why all the secrecy over an allied world?"  
  
Riker grinned,  
  
"I'm sure its nothing to sinister."  
  
"I hope not Number One. Since the recent Borg invasion, The Enterprise is hardly prepared to dive straight into a battle."  
  
"I wouldn't worry," Riker said still smiling.  
  
35 Minutes later...  
  
"Sir," Lt Commander Worf said from the tactical station, "We are being hailed by another ship in orbit of Omicron."  
  
"What ship?" Picard asked.  
  
"Federation Starship Intrepid, sir."  
  
"The Intrepid?" Picard asked. "Was she summoned here as well?"  
  
"Negative sir," Worf said, "The Admiral is aboard the Intrepid. It is he who is hailing us."  
  
Picard scowled.  
  
"Put him on."  
  
There was a slight pause, and then Admiral Jackson appeared on the screen.  
  
"Admiral Jackson," Picard said straightening up. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"You can beam down to the following co-ordinates of the planets surface. Just yourself and Lt Commander Data."  
  
The Admiral then disappeared from the viewer.  
  
Picard turned to his first officer wearing a slightly puzzled expression - 'not something I see the captain wear often' - thought Riker.  
  
"Commander," Picard said turning to Data,  
  
"Aye sir," Data said standing up and following him into the turbolift  
  
Omicron, United Federation of Planets,  
  
Supplemental  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant-Commander Data materialised on the surface of Omicron. Admiral Jackson was already standing there holding a large metal container, which he was holding awkwardly under his arm. Another man was standing beside him, wearing the uniform of a scientist and the insignia of Commander. Picard and Data stepped up to him.  
  
"Captain, Commander, I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"Admiral Jackson, Commander Maddox, its good to see you," Picard said shaking both their hands, and Data followed suit.  
  
"Its nice to see you too Captain. However, we had something we thought you, and especially your second officer, should see. The Intrepid picked up posotronic signatures emanating from the surface of the destroyed Omicron Theta. The land is now barren due to the destruction caused by the Crystalline Entity. Commander Maddox and myself were summoned, because posotronic signatures have so far only emanated from androids. Commander Maddox and another scientist from the Intrepid were kitted up in special suits to protect them from the toxic atmosphere and the dangerous land. They found this on the surface."  
  
Jackson opened the box he was carrying, but didn't surrender it. Picard and Data leaned over and looked in the box.  
  
A head was staring out at them. Made of solid gold with yellow eyes, it was identical to Data, except it looked severely damaged.  
  
"Intriguing," Data said,  
  
Second Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 56432.5: I find myself feeling somewhat...pre-occupied by the discovery of this posotronic cranial unit. Even though I have had my emotion chip integrated for a considerable period of time now, I occasionally have trouble adapting to new emotions. While pre-occupation is not an emotion as such, I do appear to be experiencing anticipation. This will require more research.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Engineering  
  
Supplemental  
  
"The head appears to be functioning captain," Commander LaForge said to Captain Picard, "In fact, I think the only real problem with it is it doesn't have a body."  
  
"Can we activate it?" Picard asked.  
  
"No sir," LaForge said. "Dr Soong's androids all had 'on/off switches' on the side of their torso. Without a Soong type android's body to interface the cranium with, he's staying off."  
  
Picard scowled,  
  
"Sir," Data chimed in, "May I remind you, we do have a compatible body."  
  
There was a puzzled pause, then-  
  
"No way," Picard said understanding, "I don't know what the chances are this would work, or how it would effect you, and it's too risky."  
  
"Actually Captain, it is 99.99998% certain this will work assuming Commander LaForge correctly interfaces my body with the cranium. It is only a mere 14.00003% chance I'll be damaged."  
  
Picard sighed. He turned to LaForge,  
  
"If you damage my Second Officer, you'll have to take full responsibility for it."  
  
LaForge grinned,  
  
"No problem sir, he'll be fine."  
  
"Then, Make It So." Picard said, and stepped out the room.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
12 hours later...  
  
Picard stepped into Engineering, where Data sat, wearing a particularly dirty and damaged looking head. Picard stepped up to the android wearing Data's body.  
  
"Who are you?" Picard asked.  
  
"Who are you?" The android asked in return.  
  
"Do you understand me?" Picard asked.  
  
"Do you..." There was a small beep then, "understand...do you...yes. I understand you. Yes, I understand you."  
  
"Good." Picard said, "Now, what is your name?"  
  
"Good..." The android replied, "your name...what...your name...I am...T12-52."  
  
"T12-52? Is that your name?"  
  
"Is that your...yes...that is your name."  
  
Picard turned to Data's head, which was looking up at T12-52 from the desk, wearing an expression of interest. He didn't seem remotely bothered that someone else was wearing his body.  
  
"T12-52 would appear to still be trying to assimilate its new body." Data chimed in. "Since the body it is currently wearing was designed for me, and not T12-52, you may find it will repeat things people say etceteras while trying to answer them at the same time. This error will be corrected as he adapts to wearing my body."  
  
"Adapts?" Picard snapped, "I have no intention of letting him keep your body."  
  
"Of course sir," Data replied from the desk, "In reality, you can remove him from my body now. So long as you do not de-activate him, his head will remain active...however, like all sentient beings, he has the right to a body of his own."  
  
Picard sighed,  
  
"LaForge, give Data back his body, T12-52 can sit on the desk for a while instead, I need my second officer."  
  
"Aye sir," LaForge and Data said in unison.  
  
"Aye...why...sir? Sir...why are you removing my body...aye?" T12-52 asked.  
  
"Because its not yours...its your brothers." Picard said quietly.  
  
Captains Log, Supplemental: As if I didn't have enough trouble, now we have another android aboard, or more accurately an android cranial unit. The android, called T12-52 has been disconnected from Data, and my Second Officer is back to normal, however, I now have a talking head in my engine room. The only bonus is no that it is disconnected from Data's body, it isn't repeating anyone anymore.  
  
"Why am I on the desk?" T12-52 asked.  
  
"Because we haven't anywhere else to put you," LaForge snapped, "Unless you preferred the box."  
  
That android had been asking LaForge stupid questions like that all afternoon. He was a little irritable. His other android friend, Data walked into engineering.  
  
"Hey Data," LaForge said, "Am I glad you're here. Could you take over talking to the android? He's becoming a nightmare."  
  
"Of course Geordie, I would be glad too." Data said with a twisted smile. That smile looked so stupid, even though he now had emotions.  
  
Second Officer's Personal Log, Supplemental: I have been active now for many years, and in that time I have never experienced the sensation of boredom. However, having spoken to my brother I must say that I was less the prepared for answering so many strange and irrelevant questions. However, I am certain this is a temporary situation, until he assimilates all the changes in his posotronic matrix. I must say I am still optimistic that this will turn out well, all things considered.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Supplemental  
  
Data's Quarters  
  
Data was sitting at his desk. He was staring into T12-52's eyes, whose head was sitting on top of the desk wearing the exact same neutral expression at Data. Spot the Cat jumped up onto Data's lap. Data finally looked away from T12-52, and looked down at Spot who was trying to climb up onto the desk. Spot then began pawing at T12-52's face.  
  
"No...No..." T12-52 said by way of defence. There wasn't much more he could do to defend himself. "Please stop..." He continued  
  
Data pulled Spot away from T12-52 and put him on the floor, however he regarded T12-52 with the same thoughtful expression.  
  
USS Intrepid, NCC-74600, Intrepid Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"For I dipt into the future, as far as the eye could see, saw a vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be," - Alfred Tennyson  
  
Supplemental  
  
Main Bridge  
  
Admiral Jackson stood alone in the centre of the Intrepid's bridge with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He was looking at the viewscreen, which depicted Lt Commander Data, just starting into the viewscreen. It had been a cat before, now it was Data. This wasn't working out quiet as he planned.  
  
The turbolift doors hissed in and a man stood in the dimly lit doorway.   
  
"Commander," Admiral Jackson said with a disappointed sigh,   
  
"What do you have?" the man still standing in the turbolift asked.  
  
The Admiral sighed again.  
  
"So far, I've seen Lt commander Data, his cat, and a view of the Enterprise engine room from a 'pool table'."  
  
"I'm getting impatient Admiral," The man at the turbolift said with a bite of anger in his voice.  
  
"Commander, it wasn't that long ago the android was activated!" Jackson said, getting angry as well, "Don't expect to much from it, we're lucky they thought of a way to activate it at all! It would be a much more mobile device if we'd built it with a body - "  
  
"Which you know we couldn't do! It took months of research into Soong's work to get this far!"  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"No Admiral," The Romulan Commander said, finally stepping out the turbolift, "We had an agreement...if you mess this up, it's your head on the block!"  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Supplemental  
  
Main Bridge  
  
Lt Commander Data stepped onto the bridge, and the man who was sitting at Ops in his place surrendered the post to him. Data took his seat and began gently touching the LCARS Display.  
  
"Commander," Picard said to Data,  
  
"Yes sir?" Data replied, spinning around.  
  
"Could you meet Mr LaForge in engineering, he is attempting to find a more suitable place to put T12-52's head, even if he could create a simple body for it."  
  
"Aye sir," Data said stepping up to go to Engineering.  
  
USS Intrepid, NCC-74600, Intrepid Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"For I dipt into the future, as far as the eye could see, saw a vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be," - Alfred Tennyson  
  
Supplemental  
  
Main Bridge  
  
"Bridge to Commander J'Tal."  
  
"Yes Admiral?" The Romulan replied across the comm.,  
  
"I think we may be finally making progress with the cranium."  
  
"Really? Has T12-52 seen something?"  
  
"Not as such. He is still sitting on the engine room's desk; however, Commander LaForge and Commander Data appear to be trying to develop a simple body for it. If they can make a functioning body, then T12-52 will be able to move at his will. If he is programmed to look for the information you requested already all he needs to get is a body, he just needs to use Data's access codes, to get whatever information you like. Things are perhaps working out better than we hoped."  
  
"Excellent!" The Romulan said, "I'm on my way right now. Have Sub-Commander N'No and Centurian T'Era prepare the appropriate program, and dispatch it ASAP."  
  
"Yes Commander," Admiral Jackson replied.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Four Days Later...  
  
Captain's Ready Room.  
  
"Come," said Picard, as the door hissed open.  
  
Commander LaForge and Lt Commander Data walked in, accompanied by a silver humanoid body wearing T12-52's head.  
  
"Is this T12-52's new body?" Picard asked - instantly wondering why he asked such a stupid question.  
  
"Yes sir," Data replied.  
  
"Yes sir," T12-52 repeated.  
  
Picard turned to LaForge,  
  
"How does it vary from Data's body?" he asked,  
  
"Its much more basic. Data's body is an immensely complex machine designed to mimic human functions down to the breathing, however, T12-52's new body only gives him basic motor functions. Walking, crouching, bending his elbow etceteras. We just don't have the knowledge or the resources to make a body even nearly as sophisticated as the ones made by Doctor Soong."  
  
"Hmm, I don't care, as long as he isn't sitting on my Engine room desk. I need to talk to Admiral Jackson, you three are dismissed."  
  
Picard tapped the LCARS Laptop on his desk, and Admiral Jackson appeared on the screen.  
  
"Admiral," Picard said "We have a functioning body on T12-52 now. We are ready to leave orbit, if that is all."  
  
Admiral Jackson turned the mute on and turned away from Picard to talk to someone who Picard couldn't see. He turned the mute off and turned to Picard again,  
  
"Captain," Admiral Jackson said, "I'll hail you shortly. Hold your position. Intrepid Out."  
  
USS Intrepid, NCC-74600, Intrepid Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"For I dipt into the future, as far as the eye could see, saw a vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be," - Alfred Tennyson  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
Main Bridge  
  
Admiral Jackson looked at the viewscreen, his mind racing. Everything T12-52 could see was being displayed on the main viewscreen, and now T12-52 was staring at the Enterprise's tactical display. Shield frequencies, phaser frequencies, torpedo strength, hull integrity, it was all being displayed.  
  
Admiral Jackson was getting cold feet, at the last minute. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore. At the time it seemed like a good idea. When he handed over Doctor Soong's notes to the Romulans, he was certain that was the end of it. He didn't realise that he was getting dragged into a huge scheme, which stamped the word 'Treason' on his hand.  
  
Admiral Jackson had given the Romulans the notes, because they wanted to make a copy of a Soong Type Android, so that the Enterprise would be lured here. Then, they could send the android aboard the Enterprise to transmit the tactical display to them. Why did Admiral Jackson do it again? He debated admitting his treachery to Captain Picard, however, that would either have him locked up on Earth, or killed on Romulus. He stepped up to the Intrepid's Tactical Station.  
  
He opened a sub-space channel to the two D'Deridex Romulan Warbirds who were cloaked outside. He transmitted the shield and weapon settings of the Enterprise to them as he promised he would, along with a message saying, "Attack!"  
  
He then opened another channel to the Enterprise.  
  
"It was my fault! Run!"  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Supplemental  
  
Bridge  
  
The Enterprise shuddered.  
  
"Report!" Picard snapped at Lt Commander Worf  
  
"Two Romulan Warbirds decloaked without warning. They're disrupters are matching our shield frequencies! Our shields are useless!"  
  
Captain Picard turned to the viewscreen,  
  
"Sir!" Worf continued, "We have been betrayed by Admiral Jackson! Only he knows the access codes to our computer! He must have sent T12-52 to access them for the Romulans!"  
  
Picard turned to Worf, "Fire on the Intrepid!"  
  
"Sir!" Worf protested, "What about the Warbirds?"  
  
"If we can severe the Intrepid's connection to T12-52 and then re-modulate our shields, they will be unable to penetrate the shields. We may be vulnerable now Lt, but only because they can penetrate the shields. If they don't know the shield frequency, they will be unable to stand against a Sovereign Class Starship! Do it!"  
  
USS Intrepid, NCC-74600, Intrepid Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"For I dipt into the future, as far as the eye could see, saw a vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be," - Alfred Tennyson  
  
Supplemental  
  
Main Bridge  
  
Commander J'Tal came onto the bridge holding a Disrupter.  
  
"Why are they firing on us?" he snapped,  
  
Admiral Jackson didn't reply. He stood up straight.  
  
"You didn't tell them?"  
  
"I ordered the Warbirds to attack, and gave them the shield frequencies as I promised...then I admitted my treason to the Enterprise."  
  
J'Tal pushed his Disrupter into Admiral Jackson stomach and vaporised him in a flurry of green light.  
  
The Intrepid shuddered.  
  
The viewscreen displaying the Enterprise shield frequencies flickered and then displayed a Romulan Warbird firing on the Enterprise. The Warbird's appeared to be annihilating the Enterprise, and then quiet suddenly they could no longer penetrate the shields.  
  
"Very clever, Picard..." J'Tal said quietly.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Supplemental  
  
Bridge  
  
"Hail both Warbirds, Mr Worf."  
  
"Aye sir, channel open." Worf growled.  
  
"Romulan Warbirds," Picard called, "We have altered the shield frequencies of our vessel, and severed our link to the Intrepid. You will never be able to penetrate our shields now. We both know that a D'Deridex Class Warbird, powerful as it is, is no match for a Sovereign Class Starship. Withdraw now!"  
  
USS Intrepid, NCC-74600, Intrepid Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"For I dipt into the future, as far as the eye could see, saw a vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be," - Alfred Tennyson  
  
Supplemental  
  
Main Bridge  
  
J'Tal's fingers danced across the tactical display.  
  
"No!" He called to the Warbirds. "Do not withdraw!"  
  
He got no reply. He watched the Warbirds on the viewscreen slowly fade away into their cloak. He then briefly detected two warp signatures. His own Warbirds had ran away. The Enterprise turned its weapons on the Intrepid.  
  
There was then a small alarm beeping to show someone was trying to hail them. He opened the channel.  
  
"Admiral Jackson, your treason-"  
  
"This is not Admiral Jackson, Captain Picard. This is Commander J'Tal, of the Romulan Star Empire. Admiral Jackson is dead. He double crossed us both."  
  
"How many Romulans and Humans are aboard the Intrepid?" Picard's voice asked.  
  
"There are no humans aboard except Commander Maddox, and only a handful of Romulans."  
  
"You will surrender The Intrepid to us, and you will turn yourself in to be taken to a Starbase for questioning. The hijacking of Federation Starships is illegal."  
  
"No!" J'Tal snapped. "I will return your Commander Maddox, but I will not surrender the Intrepid, or my crew!"  
  
He closed the subspace channel and beamed Commander Maddox to the Enterprise. He charged the Intrepid's phasers, however it was in vain. Already there was a bright blue-white torpedo coming from the torpedo tube of the Enterprise's drive section.   
  
The Intrepid and all the Romulans on board were destroyed.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, United Federation of Planets,  
  
"To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before,"  
  
Supplemental  
  
Bridge  
  
Picard took his seat,  
  
"Helm, lay in a course for Starbase 251, Maximum Warp. Engage!"  
  
The Enterprise's turned about, and was hurtled 9.8 times the speed of light towards Starbase 251 in Federation Space.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Borg Cube 21,   
  
Borg Space, The Delta Quadrant  
  
Supplemental  
  
The Collective began to talk to itself:  
  
"Missing Vessel Designation: Borg Sphere 262 has been found. It has crash landed on Sol III a. Alter course to intercept, Transwarp Speed." 


End file.
